


Season 5, Time for a Wedding

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love, Wedding, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Finally, some normal.





	Season 5, Time for a Wedding

“Dean.” Sam said, standing in the doorway, watching his brother. “Are you ready?”

“What if I screw this up Sammy?” Dean asked. “I don’t want to let her down.”

“You won’t.” Sam explained. “Come on. We don’t want to keep her waiting.” Dean nodded, trusting that his brother was right. Sam walked over to him and adjusted his tie. “Trust me Dean. You’ve got this.”

“I love her Sam.” Dean said. “I don’t want to mess it all up.”

“You won’t.” Sam smiled at Dean. “Now let’s go.” The two Winchester’s made their way out of the room and outside to the dusty Singer Salvage Yard lot. Cas was waiting there, his trench coat billowing in the breeze. Dean and Sam made their way to him.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Dean said. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a smile before pointing back towards the house. Bobby was holding the door open as (Y/n) stepped out. Dean was taken aback by her beauty. She was wearing a white sundress and flip flops. Not the most expensive looking wedding gown, but she looked stunning to him. Sam snapped a picture of Dean, to print off.

Bobby walked (Y/n) to Dean, a smile on his face. He had even traded out hats for the event, going for something a little more formal. He kissed (Y/n)’s cheek as he left her to stand by Sam.

“Dean, you’re staring.” (Y/n) giggled. Dean smiled.

“I just can’t help it.” He said, reaching out and taking her hands. Cas started the ceremony then, talking about love and how he was so glad that he could watch two of his father’s creations fall in love during such a rough time. But Dean and (Y/n) barely heard any of it, too busy staring into each other’s eyes.

Soon, Sam was handing Dean (Y/n)’s wedding band and Bobby was giving (Y/n) Dean’s. Dean’s hands were shaking some as he slid her ring on. She couldn’t help but smile. This was THE Dean Winchester. He had a steady hand while shooting pool and werewolves, but this was making him nervous. But she knew why, because she had the same butterflies in her stomach. She had watched her own parents marriage dissolve and she would be damned if she would let that happen to her.

“I believe that now it is customary for the groom to kiss the bride?” Cas said. Sam nodded, but he didn’t have to. Because Dean immediately grabbed (Y/n) and kissed her deeply. Sam and Bobby both smiled while Cas just stood there awkwardly.

“What happens now?” Cas asked Bobby as Dean led (Y/n) back to the house where some cake and a couple presents were waiting.

“We eat cake, then (Y/n) and Dean are going to a hotel in town for the night. Probably tomorrow too.” Sam explained. Bobby nodded.

“Why would they leave? Shouldn’t we be focusing on the apocalypse?” Cas asked. Sam looked over at Bobby.

“I am not giving an angel the sex talk.” Bobby grumbled. “It was bad enough giving it to you.” Bobby headed to the house.

“It wasn’t that awkward!” SAm said, following after Bobby. Cas watched them.

“I still don’t understand. Why do Dean and (Y/n) need to leave?” Cas asked, making Bobby and Sam laugh as they headed inside, the angel behind them.

Even if it was just for a couple days, at least the hunters got to feel something normal.


End file.
